Chroniques de l'Éclair Jaune
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Comment aurait été la vie de nos héros s'ils avaient vécu dans un univers plus semblable au nôtre? Suivez la vie du Yondaime dans notre monde moderne. AU, OOC
1. Vie de Base 1: Vie et Scolarité

**J'ai pensé cette fanfiction en regardant quelques spoilers sur Wikipédia...**

**OOC, AU**

**PaStPaStPaStPaStPaStPaStPaSt**

Le soleil entra par la fenêtre de l'appartement sombre d'un jeune garçon. Celui-ci grogna, comme s'il espérait faire partir la lumière de cette façon alors qu'il gisait sur son lit, entremêlé dans les draps gris. Se rendant enfin compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire partir la lumière et qu'il n'arriverait pas non plus à se rendormir, il décida donc de se lever. Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta la tête en regardant son minable appartement.

Celui-ci comportait trois pièces, en incluant la salle de bain. Pas très charmeur, non plus. Les murs avaient été, autrefois, blancs. Mais c'était il y a bien des années, avant même qu'il n'emménage. Il y avait quelques trous et il se comptait même chanceux que les fenêtres ferment.

Les seuls trucs qui étaient dans l'appartement auxquels il tenait vraiment, c'était le téléphone, le répondeur, une chaise en bois et le réfrigérateur. Le lit était déjà là quand il est arrivé. Ainsi que les deux ou trois petites tables qu'il utilisait pour mettre le téléphone et manger.

La seule chaise en bois, il l'avait trouvée derrière un marchand de meubles. L'homme qui était en train de la sortir lui avait dit que cette chaise n'allait avec aucun autre meuble du magasin et que s'il la voulait, qu'il n'avait qu'à la prendre.

Le réfrigérateur, c'était l'ancien propriétaire du bloc de logements qui le lui avait offert. Il avait appelé ça de la charité.

Quant au téléphone et au répondeur, c'était une ancienne copine de classe qui les lui avait donnés. Elle disait que ça ne se faisait pas de vivre sans téléphone et que puisque la majorité du temps il n'était pas à son appartement, il avait besoin d'un répondeur.

Le garçon grogna de nouveau et se mit debout. Il se dirigea vers l'un des coins de sa "chambre" et attrapa ses vêtements qu'il avait jetés là la veille. Il enfila son sous-vêtement et son pantalon et, le t-shirt sous le bras, il alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur, dans l'autre pièce. Il en ouvrit la porte et sortit la bouteille de jus de fruit qui y était ainsi qu'une pomme.

Il alla jusqu'à l'évier et attrapa un verre qu'il avait pris soin de nettoyer la veille. Il y versa du jus avant de remettre la bouteille dans le réfrigérateur. Le garçon posa le verre de jus sur la petite table et alla à la salle de bain.

En soupirant, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il planta ses dents dans la pomme et arrangea ses mèches blondes un peu mieux.

Bien entendu, ses cheveux restaient en désordre, mais il préféraient y mettre au moins un semblant d'ordre. Puis, il reprit la pomme dans sa main en en prenant une bonne bouchée.

Mâchant bien, il regarda ses yeux bleus se refléter dans la glace. Car oui, il était blond avec des yeux bleus et il avait une bonne carrure pour un garçon de son âge. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas de copines? La réponse est bien simple. Quelle fille voudrait sortir avec un mec qui doit travailler après les cours pour se payer un logement à lui seul et qui peut à peine s'acheter de quoi manger?

Il soupira de nouveau et enfila son t-shirt orange. Se dirigeant dans la pièce contenant le réfrigérateur, il termina sa pomme en vitesse et avala d'un coup le jus de fruit contenu dans son verre. Ensuite il se précipita hors de son appartement, en verrouilla la porte et sortit sur la rue.

Devant le bloc de logements l'attendait une voiture sport rouge. Le conducteur, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, lui ouvrit la porière en l'invitant à entrer. Le garçon monta dans la voiture, ferma la portière et mis sa ceinture. Puis, il regarda l'autre jeune homme.

"Tu as presque l'air d'avoir hâte d'aller en cours, Arashi." dit le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

Arashi lui fit un sourire. "Je suis plutôt heureux de sortir de ce trou à rats qui me sert d'appartement, Sakumo."

"Ces foutues vermines t'ont encore empêché de dormir ou bien tu ne fais qu'utiliser l'expression?" lui demanda Sakumo en levant un sourcil.

"Les deux, en fait..." répondit Arashi en baissant un peu la tête.

Sakumo ne dit rien de plus et démarra la voiture. Il connaissait Arashi Kazama depuis maintenant quelques années et il avait appris que le garçon n'était pas très enclin à parler de son passé ou à expliquer les raisons de son mode de vie. Et lui, Sakumo Hatake, qui était un peu plus vieux que lui, avait fait le serment d'un jour découvrir les mystères de la vie de son jeune ami, sans toutefois trop insister pour qu'Arashi crache les réponses.

"Je peux te reposer la question?" demanda Sakumo en faisant avancer la voiture dans la ruelle sombre.

"Non, je ne veux pas aller vivre chez toi. Et j'ai pas non plus envie que tu me paies un meilleur appartement." répondit Arashi, sans même regarder Sakumo.

"Jiraiya-sensei aussi dit que tu ferais mieux de quitter ton appartement miteux. C'est pas bon pour un beau mec comme toi de te fendre le cul à travailler pour payer ton appartement et ta bouffe et qu'en plus tu ailles à l'école pendant la journée. Ça te tue à petit feu, Arashi. Ça se voit que t'es complètement éreinté. Et puis j'suis certain qu'il manque pas de personnes pour désirer se faire ton cul dans ce quartier." dit Sakumo en tournant sur une rue achallandée.

Cependant, Arashi ne dit rien d'autre. Ils arrivèrent à leur lycée et se séparèrent. Après les classes, à la fin de la journée, Arashi resta en classe à la demande de son profeseur. Sakumo, qui était stagiaire dans la même classe, resta également.

"De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Jiraiya-sensei?" demanda Arashi.

"Je voulais simplement avoir une petite conversation avec toi, Arashi." dit doucement Jiraiya.

"Si c'est à cause de mon mode de vie, pas la peine que je reste ici. J'ai déjà tout entendu." dit Arashi d'un ton rude.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la classe quand on le prit par le bras. Il s'immobilisa et regarda la personne incriminée. Il s'agissait de Sakumo.

"Écoute ce que Jiraiya-sensei a à dire, Arashi." dit le jeune homme aux cheveux argents.

Arashi soupira et se tourna vers son sensei, à l'écoute. Jiraiya attendit un moment pour être certain que son élève l'écoutait avant de parler.

"J'ai jetté un coup d'oeil à tes notes, Arashi. Depuis le début de l'année, elles ont chuté d'au moins 25. Ce qui te fait échouer dans quelques matières. Et puis je sais que tu n'as pas de bonnes nuits de sommeil à cause de ton emploi. Je sais que tu veux te débrouiller seul, mais si tes notes continuent de chuter, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire échouer ton année. J'ai beaucoup de considération pour toi, Arashi Kazama, mais même le directeur commence à se poser des questions." dit Jiraiya.

Arashi resta placide. "Il me reste combien de jours avant que l'échec de mon année soit définitif, Jiraiya-sensei?" demanda-t-il.

"Il y a un examen à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Si tu échoues à cet examen, tu échoues ton année. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

"C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, sensei."

"Bien. Tu peux quitter avec Sakumo, dans ce cas."

"Bien."

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la classe, puis l'école, et montèrent dans la voiture sport de Sakumo. Le trajet se fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement d'Arashi, Sakumo arrêta la voiure et regarda son compagnon. Le silence dura un autre long moment avant que la question attendu arrive finalement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant, Arashi?" demanda Sakumo, presque inquiet.

Le blond prit un moment pour répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit-il à peine audiblement. "Je ne sais pas..."

**À suivre...**

PaStPaStPaStPaStPaStPaStPaSt

Fin du premier chapitre. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il fait un peu pitié notre Arashi.

En passant, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, le nom probable du Yondaime Hokage est Arashi Kazama, le personnage principal de cette fanfiction. Et vu que ça se fait pas de nommer une personne normale "Yondaime Hokage" quand y'a pas de Hokage dans l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me les poser.

En ce qui concerne le contexte de l'histoire, je transpose ce que je connais de ce qui s'est passé dans le passé, dans une ville comme on a aujourd'hui. Sans les ninja.

Laissez-moi une review, svp!


	2. Problèmes au Paradis: Le Job

**Hn... Ça fait un bon moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai fait un update sur quoi que ce soit. Alors juste comme ça (et parce que j'ai eu une review), je mets le second chapitre. En fait, ce chapitre a été terminé avant même que j'upload le premier chapitre. Mais le troisième n'est pas encore terminé. Putain de cerveau qui veut pas arrêter de tout mettre ensemble d'une façon tellement stupide que c'en est presque incompréhensible.**

**Donc, voici le second chapitre.**

**ChAnGeChAnGeChAnGeChAnGeChAnGe**

Arashi dit au revoir à Sakumo d'un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans l'établissement. Le jeune Hatake avait proposé de le reconduire à son boulot et de le ramener à son appartement une fois ses heures terminées.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, la musique assaillit ses oreilles. Le rythme résonnait dans le soir mais Arashi entra tout de même et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il se rendit au bar et salua l'autre qui s'occupait de servir les boissons avant qu'il n'arrive.

"Tu es un peu en avance." lui dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Est-ce que ça dérange vraiment, Fugaku?" demanda Arashi en le rejoignant derrière le bar.

"Pas vraiment, en effet. Mais ça te donne du temps libre en attendant que je finisse mon chiffre." répondit Fugaku Uchiha avec un semblant de sourire.

Arashi s'installa sur une chaise et s'accota sur le mur en fermant les yeux.

"Tu peux me réveiller cinq minutes avant le début de mon chiffre?"

"Pas de problèmes. De toute façon Mikoto arrive tout le temps cinq minutes avant la fin de mon chiffre."

"Ok, merci."

Le jeune blond se laissa aller dans un demi-sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'une main le secoue doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose, ou plutôt la première personne, qu'il vit fut une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène qui lui souriait chaleureusement. Il en conclut que c'était elle qui l'avait réveillé et qu'elle devait être Mikoto, la copine de Fugaku.

Elle lui tendit la main.

"Mon nom est Mikoto." dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

"Enchanté, je m'appelle Arashi Kazama." dit le blond en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une bague siégeant élégamment à l'annulaire gauche de Mikoto. Elle remarqua qu'il fixait sa bague et ricana doucement.

"Je suis fiancée à Fugaku, si c'est ce que tu te demandes."

"Désolé si je fixais…" dit timidement Arashi.

Mikoto tendit le bras et ébouriffa un peu les cheveux du blond, comme à un gamin. Elle lui sourit tendrement et Fugaku donna soudainement un coup sur l'épaule du jeune Kazama. Le blond leva les yeux vers le Uchiha.

"Hm?" fit Arashi, un peu hors contexte.

"C'est l'heure de ton chiffre, baka. Tu ferais mieux de commencer tout de suite pendant que c'est encore tranquille." lui dit Fugaku en montrant le bar.

"Euh, oui. Oui, t'as raison."

Il se leva d'un bond et alla commencer son chiffre. Il vit Mikoto sortir avec Fugaku en lui disant au revoir d'un signe de main, un peu de la même manière qu'il avait fait avec Sakumo Hatake un peu plus tôt. Quelques heures passèrent. Plusieurs habitués entrèrent et l'endroit devint rapidement très animé. Les commandes et les conversations prirent brusquement toute l'attention du blond. Après quelques heures, certains commencèrent à partir et la soirée se calma un peu.

Profitant d'un moment de répit, Arashi regarda le cadran numérique placé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci indiquait onze heures cinquante. Dans dix minutes, son patron allait venir le remplacer au bar et Sakumo viendrait le chercher pour le ramener chez lui. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et un groupe de neuf personnes entra. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au bar et s'installèrent sur des tabourets. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme aux cheveux teints d'un rouge éclatant, regarda Arashi avec un sourire affecté.

"Donne donc une bière à chacun de mes potes, blondinet. Et moi je vais prendre un Landlocked Dax ainsi que ton nom, ton adresse et ton numéro de téléphone." dit-il d'un ton quelque peu hautain.

"Huit bières et un Landlocked Dax." répéta Arashi, préparant puis servant les consommations.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne quitta pas Arashi des yeux pendant que celui-ci servait les boissons.

"Combien ça te donne, par jour, de travailler ici?" demanda tout-à-coup le jeune homme.

Arashi se tourna vers lui. "Pardon?"

"Je t'en donne cinquante fois plus si tu acceptes de travailler pour moi." dit-il, son visage exprimant le sérieux de sa proposition.

Arashi, surpris, ne sut quoi répondre et scruta les yeux du jeune homme devant lui. Des yeux dorés regardèrent en retour dans ses yeux bleus. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de regarder dans les yeux d'un carnassier affamé. Un autre sourire étira les lèvres du garçon aux yeux d'or.

"Je vais te laisser le temps d'y penser. Après tout, tu ne dois pas être habitué de recevoir de telles offres."

Le jeune homme calla son daiquiri d'un coup, déposa son verre et tendit un billet de cent à Arashi en souriant. Le blondinet, surpris, tendit la main et prit le billet.

"Garde la monnaie, sexy."

Les neuf personnes se levèrent et commencèrent à partir. Avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte, un des membres du groupe, une jeune femme aux cheveux teints blancs, s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux rouges.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, Kyubi?" dit la jeune femme.

"Je sais ce que je fais, Nibi." lui répondit le jeune homme.

Arashi sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit que cette main appartenait à son patron.

"Tout va bien, gamin?" demanda celui-ci avec une mine un peu anxieuse.

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Sarutobi-sama. Ça va." lui répondit Arashi avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

Sarutobi baissa les yeux vers la main du garçon qui tenait toujours le billet de cent. "Grosse soirée?" demanda-t-il, intriqué.

Arashi regarda aussi le billet. "Oh non. Un groupe a débarqué, ils ont pris une consommation chaque et sont partis après avoir payé avec ça en me disant de garder la monnaie." répondit-il.

"Combien étaient-ils?"

"Neuf. Celui qui a payé s'appelait Kyuubi, je crois."

L'homme prit soudainement un air grave.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, ojiisan?"

"Non, non. C'est rien. Écoute, Arashi… J'ai reçu un appel aujourd'hui. C'était Jiraiya, ton professeur. J'ai discuté avec lui et il m'a expliqué que ce serait mieux si tu arrêtais de travailler."

"Et vous êtes d'accord avec lui, j'imagine?"

"Jusqu'à la fin de ton année scolaire, ce serait mieux si tu te concentrais sur tes études. Mais c'est pas seulement pour tes notes. Cet endroit est peut-être devenu trop dangereux pour toi. J'aurais beaucoup d'ennuis s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille maintenant que je sais que les Biju viennent ici et que leur chef te trouve de son goût."

La porte du bar s'ouvrit et Sakumo entra. Il se dirigea vers Arashi et Sarutobi et les salua.

"Salut Sarutobi-sama. Alors, Arashi? Tu viens?" dit Sakumo en souriant.

Sarutobi donna une tape amicale dans le dos du blond. "Tu reviendras cet été, au pire. En attendant, garde donc ce billet de cent. Je t'enverrai ta dernière paye par Jiraiya."

"Ouais…" dit Arashi avant de sortir avec Sakumo.

Ils montèrent en voiture et Sakumo regarda son ami blond.

"J'ai été renvoyé." dit Arashi avant que l'autre puisse lui demander. "Je peux emménager mercredi?"

Sakumo lui sourit. "Aucun problème."

Ils s'en allèrent sans remarquer la paire d'yeux qui les regarda partir. Un individu caché dans l'ombre amena un cellulaire à son visage.

"Une voiture sport rouge immatriculée 333 ADN." dit l'homme d'un ton amusé.

Un court moment de silence passa puis…

"Contact visuel établit. Le chat traque la souris. Je te rappelle quand elle sera retournée dans son trou." lui dit une voix féminine par le cellulaire.

"Bien compris."

Il rangea son cellulaire et se sourit.

"Demain, mignon, tu seras à moi."

**À suivre...**

**ChAnGeChAnGeChAnGeChAnGeChAnGe**

**Je me devais de mettre Kyuubi et sa bande de démons à queues. C'était une nécessité. Aussi, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un bar, je n'ai jamais bu ou fait de daikiri et j'utilise la monaie et le style de plaques d'imatriculations du Canada. Parce que je vis au Canada et que je suis pas encore allée dans d'autres pays. Et pour le bar et la boisson, aucun commentaire.**

**Au fait, le Landlocked Dax est une vraie variété de Daikiri que j'ai vu sur Wikipédia.**

**Review! Même règle qu'au précédant chapitre. Si j'ai au moins une review, je vais mettre le troisième chapitre. Sinon, la fic risque de disparaitre du site et vous la reverrez probablement plus jamais. Sauf si vous êtes chanceux et que vous tombez sur le forum sur lequel je l'ai mise.Alors une dernière fois: REVIEW!**


	3. Confession Confinée: Journée de Congé

**Je mets le troisième chapitre parce que j'en ai envie. Mais je devrais pas.**

**SeCrEtSeCrEtSeCrEtSeCrEtSeCrEt**

Il fut réveillé par un terrible bruit, comme une détonation puissante et soudaine dont le grondement résonna sur les murs de la ville. Il avait sursauté et calma sa respiration en regardant par la fenêtre. Un épais tapis de nuages sombres recouvrait le ciel, lourds d'une pluie qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à s'abattre en torrents.

Un éclat de lumière zébra les cieux et disparut aussitôt. Un autre terrible grondement résonna, puis un autre bruit attira l'attention du blond. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la cuisine, là d'où provenait le son. Il se leva et alla répondre au téléphone.

"Allô?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, les idées encore un peu embrouillées par le sommeil duquel l'orage l'avait tiré.

"Je te réveille?" demanda une voix familière à l'autre bout du fil.

Arashi s'éclaircit la voix et tira sa chaise pour s'asseoir dessus. "Non, Sakumo. L'éclair t'a battu là-dessus," répondit-il.

Un petit rire, pas féminin, retentit dans le combiné. Un sourire monta aux lèvres du blond en entendant rire son ami.

"Tu voulais me parler?" demanda-t-il une fois que l'autre eut terminé de rire.

"C'était pour te dire que l'école est fermée aujourd'hui à cause d'un problème d'étanchéité. Et je voulais te demander si tu voulais que je t'aide à étudier ou bien passer le temps ou un truc du genre."

"Ouais, ok. Quand tu vas arriver, t'auras qu'à monter."

"Compris. À tantôt."

Arashi raccrocha et se leva. Puis, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, il s'étira longuement avant de relaxer en soupirant. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa une pile de vêtements qu'il avait préparée la veille. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide et s'habilla avant de sortir en frottant ses cheveux avec une serviette. Deux yeux bleus arrivèrent soudain dans deux noirs. Arashi sourit à son ami.

"T'es déjà là?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant son réfrigérateur.

-L'autre jeune homme sembla sortir d'une transe et sourit à son ami en retour. "Ouais, j'étais déjà en route quand je t'ai appelé," répondit-il.

Arashi sortit sa bouteille de jus de fruit et la secoua un peu à son oreille. Jugeant que prendre un verre n'était pas nécessaire, il enleva le bouchon et porta le goulot à sa bouche, puis il but le reste du jus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remit le bouchon sur la bouteille et la posa sur le comptoir. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami avec le sourire, le sortant de ses pensées.

"Où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda le plus jeune des deux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger un vrai déjeuner avant d'entamer des activités?" proposa Sakumo en mettant un bras sur les épaules d'Arashi. "Je t'invite."

"C'est gentil de m'inviter," dit le blond.

"Mon plaisir."

£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£¤£

Arashi et Sakumo sortirent du cinéma en riant. Ils avaient passé une journée d'enfer. En sortant du restaurant après avoir déjeuné, la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Alors ils s'étaient dépêchés de retourner dans la voiture. Ils avaient raconté des blagues pendant le reste de l'avant-midi.

À midi ils avaient été à un service au volant et avaient ensuite mangé dans la voiture. Ils avaient fait une sieste de quelques heures, à défaut de trouver quelque chose de mieux à faire durant la tourmente, puis ils étaient allée au cinéma alors que la pluie commençait à se calmer. Ils longèrent un mur et se calmèrent. Le blond sourit à son ami alors qu'ils approchaient de la voiture.

"C'était vraiment génial, Sakumo. C'est cool que t'aie insisté pour tout payer… mais je vais quand même trouver un moyen de te rendre la pareille," dit-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris s'arrêta et baissa un peu la tête. "Écoute, Arashi…" commença-t-il.

Arashi s'arrêta également et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air interrogateur. Sakumo se tourna et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les profondeurs bleues qu'étaient ceux d'Arashi. Il hésita un moment puis sa résolution tomba en miettes et il détourna le regard.

"Je… Oublie ça, c'est pas important," dit Sakumo en allant à sa voiture. "Je vais envoyer des déménageurs chez toi demain, ok?"

"Euh… ok," répondit Arashi en suivant Sakumo.

**À suivre...**

**SeCrEtSeCrEtSeCrEtSeCrEtSeCrEt**

**Sans review, je cesse de mettre les chapitre et je fait supprimer cette fic. J'aime pas menacer mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, mettre des fics que personne ne lit sur ce site.**

**Review, pplz, si vous voulez le chapitre #4. Sinon c'est byebye la ficcy.**


End file.
